Forgotten,Remembered
by gothnerd88
Summary: Matthew is never seen. It is just a fact. Ivan is misunderstood. Also a fact. But what happens when these two realize that they are not forgotten..and actually understand eachother? Main pairing RusCan. AmeCan in the beginning. Possibly other ships later on. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! RusCan is one of my OTP's. Please read and review, even if you didn't enjoy it! I'm open to all criticism. :)**

Matthew sat in his chair at the world meeting. _I know today they will notice me. I will get my turn for sure! _He kept reminding himself, although he had his doubts. It seemed that the little Canadian was almost never noticed, and when he was, he was seen as his brother, America. Most times they would just walk on, but some had a problem with America and Matthew ended up being the one to take the blame. He had almost given up on ever being noticed, on finally being seen. What he didn't know, was there was someone who noticed him.

Someone…misunderstood, as he called it. This man was Ivan Braginski, known to most as Russia. He had always been treated wrong. The Russian wasn't truly as scary as the other nations thought. He just…was different. He was currently talking to China with a smile. China however, was scared shitless. "I will never join your country aru!" He yelled rather loudly. All Russia responded with was a smile, before looking to a seat across from him and a bit to the left. The Canadian was still waiting patiently for his turn, but he seemed almost…upset. Having been put between England and France, with America right across from him, he was invisible. Russia sighed. "Why does he not speak up? He would probably have a great viewpoint." He muttered to himself, although China was close enough to hear. "Who are you talking about?" He questioned. "I am talking about Canada over there." Ivan pointed to the small Canadian hugging his polar bear. As per normal, China responded with a "Who?"

Russia didn't even bother answering; it upset him that no one else knew Canada. Then again, Ivan hadn't talked to him very much, and didn't even know his human name, that is, if he had one. It was rumored all the countries had one, but they were never spoken. The meeting carried on as usual; America yelling absurd ideas, France and England yelling at each other. Italy and Greece taking a nap while petting cats. Japan remained quiet, and Germany finally got order put in place by slamming his hands down on the table and yelling for everyone to shut up. Nothing truly got done, and Canada never got his turn.

The Canadian stood up with a sigh and took him and his polar bear out of the meeting room for fresh air. The meeting had been held in Moscow today, in winter. The cold didn't bother Matthew much though; he had similar temperatures in his country. He had been lost in thought until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Eh?" He looked up, only to see Russia. "Prvyet!" Ivan said happily and smiled. "Oh hey Russia" Matthew said and smiled lightly. "How are you today?" The Russian sat down next to him. "I have been doing well; very happy we could have the meeting in my country."

Matthew nodded and was about to say something, when none other than his brother slung an arm around his shoulder. "What's up Canadia dude!" America said and laughed, then shot a glance toward Russia. "Dude, why are you hanging out with the damn commie?" Alfred whispered in his ear. "It isn't Canadia. It is Canada. And he sat by me. What's the problem?" Matthew responded quietly. "Hello Amerika." Russia said and smiled. "Yeah, hey to you too" Alfred replied monotone-like. "What do you want with my little bro?" America said and raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to talk to him. Perhaps he would like to be noticed?" Russia replied and raised an eyebrow as well. "Guys…let's not fight…" Canada said quietly, and was ignored by America. "We notice him all the time!" Alfred yelled back. Actually hearing Canada, Russia stopped and sighed. "Have a nice day, Canada." He stood up and left. After he was gone, America smiled and sat by Matthew. "Dude…I think he was trying to make a move on you!" Matthew gasped and punched him in the arm. "No way! Besides…." America looked at him. "Besides what?" Matthew looked at him and whispered very quietly.

"I'm with you…remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

America smiled and patted his back. "Of course I remember! How could I forget?" The American and Canadian had been secretly dating for a few months now. America was ready to yell it to everyone…while Canada didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. "Okay. Just checking…" Matthew said and laughed slightly. Even when just one other person was in the room besides America and Canada, Alfred completely forgot about Matthew. While the Canadian tried to not let it bother him, it still hurt. "Come on dude! Let's go get some ice cream!" Alfred yelled, pulling Matthew back to reality. "I…don't really want to get any…I'm gonna go to my room. Okay? See ya tomorrow." Matthew kissed Alfred's forehead before walking away. _What's up with him today? Did that commie do something to him? Nah. He is probably just tired or whatever. _America shrugged and walked to the hotel all the nations were staying at for the night. While Alfred had tried to get a room close to Matthew's, they were already occupied by Matthew's father, France, to the left; His other father, England, to the right. And then…who was across from him?

MEHHHHHHHHH AWKWARD TIME SKIPPY THING

Russia sat on his hotel bed and grabbed a bottle of his 'Water' which was truly Vodka. He took a sip and smiled. The Russian hadn't been able to get Canada off of his mind, and it annoyed him that he couldn't figure out why. "He is just another nation…" He said to himself. "He is a lot better than his brother, however." Be it the cold war or his attitude, Russia had a best a…tolerance, for America. His brother, however, he would try to talk to when possible. America always ruined it and cut it very short. After much more thinking and consideration, the Russian decided to visit Canada. Perhaps learn his human name? Or at least give him some company. What Ivan didn't know however, was that Canada was figuring out something that would shock his life.


	3. Chapter 3

He...cheated_ on me?_

That was the only though running through Matthew's mind. There was no mistaking what he was seeing.

America was making out with Prussia.

"A-Alfred?" Their human names were rarely spoken. Both the Prussian and American turned their heads.

"Canadia dude! I..." He couldn't think of a way to explain what they were doing. Gilbert said nothing.

"It's...it's...it's CANADA!" His voice was frightfully loud compared to the normal soft voice of the Canadian. "We. Are. Done. Have...have fun with your new boyfriend." Without another word, Canada slammed the door to Alfred's room and ran to his own, not even noticing the Russian at his door as he flopped onto his bed and sobbed. _I'm such an idiot. A fool. A failure. Why would he ever give a damn about me. No one does. I'm just 'America's little brother' or 'who?' Then again...most of the time..._

_...I'm nothing._

"Canada, are you alright?" Russia asked softly. He had never seen the Canadian so upset, when just earlier he had seemed, if not happy, at least in an OK mood.

Matthew looked up, surprised Russia was in his room. "I'm (Hiccup) totally (Hiccup) okay..." He said and looked away, trying to stop crying.

"Canada. I know you aren't. Now tell me what happened." His voice was stern as he sat by Matthew.

"A-America was c-cheating on me with P-Prussia..." He tried his best to not break down again. Ivan looked at him with a surprised face. He wasn't surprised that America and Canada were dating. He had figured it out on his own. But Prussia? That was a complete surprise.

"Amerika did this?" He asked, meaning the fact of making Mathew so upset.

"Y-yeah. B-but I'll be okay..." He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his red hoodie and sniffled, forcing a smile onto his face. Russia sighed and nodded. Inside he was flaming._ The poor Canadian didn't deserve this. And Amerika didn't deserve him. I want to punch his burger-eating face in. But it seems Canada doesn't want me to. So I won't...for now. _

"Is there anything I can do?" Ivan stood up, expecting to be told to leave.

"No!" Matthew yelled a little too quickly. "P-please don't go..." His words were almost a whisper.

"You want...me...to stay?" Russia truly didn't understand. Everyone always pushed him away...because they were afraid.

"Y-you don't have t-to if y-you don't want to." Matthew responded.

"No no. Of course I will stay." He sat back down and patted Matthew's back comfortingly. _He wants me to stay. Why me? He could've easily gotten France or England last door. _Russia pondered this while Canada remained silent.

"Thank you, Russia." He finally said after a long silence.

"You can call me Ivan if you want." Ivan smiled slightly.

"Sure. And you can call me Matthew." He responded.

"Da, Matvey." Russia nodded.

"Hey...do you wanna stay for dinner? It is the least I can do..."

The Russian looked at him surprised then smiled wider. "I would love to!" Matthew ordered them pancakes, since he didn't quite know what Ivan ate. After eating, Matthew curled up on his bed, while Ivan sat in his chair.

"Night Ivan..." Canada said sleepily. Russia didn't respond until he was sure Matthew was asleep.

"Good night Matvey. I promise...one day you will be happy again."

**_He wanted me to stay. He...wasn't afraid._**

Ivan fell asleep in the chair with these thought. And as much as he hated to admit it.

The Russian couldn't help the fact that he was falling in love with Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this part is taking place right after Matthew left. Thank you for all the people who enjoy this! (Like 5 lol but I'm happy)**

* * *

Alfred looked at the door as it slammed shut, eyes wide. "I've never seen him so upset." Gilbert nodded. "Well. He did just kinda find out that he was being cheated on..." Alfred shrugged and nodded. "Yeah I guess that might be bad...should I go talk to him?" Prussia shook his head. "No way. He will kill you." America sighed. "I didn't want him to find out like this..." Their minds were quickly taken off this thought when Gilbert's female counterpart burst into the room unannounced and yelled. "I'm here. Where's the food?" Gilbert smiled and tackle hugged his twin. "Hallo Julchen! The food is downstairs." Julchen sat up and huffed. "I'm too lazy to go down there. I will get food later." She sat on the bed and smiled at Alfred. "What's up?" Gilbert asked. "Nothing much. Sorry I wasn't at the conference. I was busy destroying things in Call of Duty. Totally kicked those noobs' asses." She grinned. "Dude seriously? We gotta play sometime!" Alfred chimed in. Gilbert nodded and kissed Alfred's cheek. "Woah...are you to dating?" Julchen asked. They both nodded. "But I thought...America weren't you dating Matthew?"America frowned at this. "Yeah...I was...he kinda...found out I was cheating on him an hour ago..." He said awkwardly. Julchen flared.

"You broke his heart?" She asked, the calm in her voice almost gone. Alfred nodded. "I didn't mean too-" His words were cut off by a slap to the face. "Did you think you could just mess with someone like that?!" Gilbert rested a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Julchen. Calm down he didn't mean to." Julchen snapped at her twin. "No. He did what he wanted to do. Not caring who got hurt in his path." A tear fell down her face. "He did this before. But he didn't tell you. Did he?" She gave Alfred an icy glare. "Alfred...what is she talking about?" Prussia asked. By this point Alfred was yelling. "You are bringing that up? That was years ago Julchen. The past is the past."

"The past. Well I'm sorry that it still hurts that you cheated on me with god damn Russia!" She looked to Gilbert. "Hope to god he had gotten some sense into himself. Otherwise. You will end up just like me and Matthew..." She turned around, and punched Alfred in the face as hard as she could before storming out. Prussia stared at America, who was currently sitting back up and rubbing his face where he had been punched. "Dude...is what she said true?" Alfred nodded sadly. "Yeah. All of it...but I have changed okay? I promise." Gilbert nodded. "I believe you. But dude. That was so un-awesome." After a few moments Prussia sat by him again. "Are you okay?" Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Let's just go to sleep." They both nodded in agreement and curled up on the bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

**Sorry if Prussia (Fem and normal) are a bit OOC. I'm bad at them XD but I hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew woke up at about 6 a.m. It wasn't unusual for him, he always woke up early. "Nnn..." He stretched and sat up. After letting his violet eyes adjust, he realized Ivan had fell asleep in the chair by his bed. Canada stood up and draped a blanket around the Russian. Apon this, Russia woke up.

"Mm? Oh good morning Matvey..." He said quietly. "Good morning Russia." Matthew responded in his usual quiet tone, then began to pack his things into the small red suitcase. "Why are you packing up so early? I believe France said that everyone was going to eat breakfast together..." The Canadian shrugged. "Just don't really wanna talk to them right now..." Russia nodded understandingly. "Me either. China is still mad at me." Matthew couldn't help but be a bit jealous. While it was true he had always felt something towards Ivan...he had always pushed it down because he was with America.

_He spends so much time trying to get China's attention...why? He knows China hates him. I just don't get it..._

Matthew zipped up the suitcase and looked to Ivan. "I'm going to leave. Here." He tossed the room key to Russia. "You can stay if you want. Just check out when your done, eh? See ya Ivan..." Canada shut the door, leaving Ivan alone. He didn't stay very long, just long enough to make sure Canada was gone. He had just planned to go home, seeing as this was in his country.

But on his way home, he happened to bump into a certain American.

* * *

**Mehhhhh short chapters. But I will try to post as often as possible. Have a nice whatever time of day it is!**


	6. Chapter 6

America was walking down the sidewalks of Russia, trying to clear his head from what had happened. He was suddenly bumped into. The American looked up from the sidewalk. "Hey dude, watch were you are-" His words were cut short when his calm blue eyes met the Russian's purple ones. It was clear.

…Ivan was pissed.

"Amerika." Russia said in a monotone, his face unreadable. "You hurt Matvey." It wasn't a question. "I do not take kindly to my friends being hurt."

Alfred took a few steps back and glared. "He isn't your friend. And what do you want anyways?"

Ivan's answer came in the form of a hard punch to the American's face.

America took a step back, eyes wide. "What the hell dude?!" As Russia raised his hand to hit him again, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Please…don't." It was Matthew.

The Russian lowered his hand and sighed. America grabbed his brother and pulled him close to him. "Thanks for saving my life dude, but I don't want you to get hurt too." Alfred whispered into Matthew's ear.

Canada promptly pushed him away and stood by Russia. "He won't hurt me. I didn't do anything." He explained in a firm, but quiet tone. Ivan nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around the Canadian's waist. While Matthew did find the action a bit strange, he said nothing.

"What are you- are you dating that commie bastard?" Alfred asked angrily.

"I-I'm not. And d-don't call him that!" Matthew yelled back and tried to hide the blush forming on his pale face. Russia looked at him surprised. He hadn't seen Canada yell…ever.

America took one last glance at the Russian. "If you hurt my little bro, I will kill you." He spoke completely seriously then stormed off.

"I missed my plane. That's why I came back." Matthew explained once Alfred left.

Russia nodded and sighed. "Thank you for stopping me. I shouldn't have hurt him." He still wanted to beat the American's face in with his pipe. But for now that would have to wait.

Canada shook his head. "No no…it was nice…standing up for me…" He looked to the ground before looking back up. "I should probably see if I can get another flight out. So I guess…" _Even if he doesn't return my feelings, I will be on a flight back to my country and won't have to face him. _He mentally nodded and kissed Russia's cheek. "Um…thanks." He squeaked and ran away.

All Russia could do was stare. _Did he just…? Does that mean…? _He ran after Matthew. "Matvey wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my god I just did that. I just did that oh my god please shoot me. _That was going through Matthew's mind over and over again. His face was bright red from embarrassment. He almost considered just hiding and dying in a corner until he heard the words.

"Matvey wait!"

The Canadian stopped dead in his tracks. "E-eh?"

Russia embraced him in a hug and smiled. "Please…don't go." He whispered.

"Wait…does that mean that…you'll go out with me?" Canada mentally cursed himself for how lamely he said that.

"Da." He nodded and kissed his cheek.

Matthew thought he might just faint. _He…said yes? Shit what do I do now? _He decided to just smile and hug him. "If you want me to. I'll stay."

Ivan nodded and broke away from the hug, grabbing his hand and walking down the street.

Reality hit Matthew like a bomb. _I'm pretty sure anyone that knows me…let alone notices me. Is going to kill me._

Russia noticed the change in the Canadian's facial expression and looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I um…I'm worried…that my family isn't going to like me dating you." He sighed sadly.

"They do not control you." He simply stated.

"I never said they-" Matthew was cut off by Ivan.

"You didn't say it, no. But it shows. The stupid American drags you into everything, and you just go along. If England or France says something, you go along with it. You need to know that they do not control you and you are free to do as you please as long as it does not anger your boss. And I don't believe having a love interest will upset your boss too much. So do not worry. And if your family does not accept me? I do not care much. I'm used to it."

Canada blinked and nodded. "Yeah. They don't control me. Not…not anymore." He smiled proudly.

"Good." Russia petted his head and continued walking.

"So where are we going?" Matthew asked curiously.

"My house. I'm sure the Baltics are wondering where I am. Let's just hope my little sister is not home, da?" He shuttered lightly at the thought of Belarus.

"Oui. Let's." He laughed nervously, having never seen the Russian's house. Matthew hadn't even though about Russia's little sister. Would she accept him? He knew how…attached…she was to him. Probably not. But that would have to be dealt with later.

For now, he was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew nervously stepped inside Ivan's home. It wasn't small by any means, but it wasn't some big fancy place. The walls were gray, as was the carpeting. It seemed…sad, to the Canadian, like the only people who had been here in the last 20 years were its residents. Old paintings and photos lined the walls, he only recognized a few. One of his sisters, one of Russia when he was younger, some of his previous bosses, and others he couldn't identify. Regardless, Canada smiled. "It's a really nice home."

Russia nodded and smiled. "It also seems my little sister is not home."

Matthew laughed slightly. "That's a plus I suppose. I should probably call France and England…tell them I won't be home for a little bit." He pulled out his phone.

"Who says they have to know?" Russia questioned.

Matthew thought for a second before shrugging. "Yeah I guess they don't. Not like they visit me anyways." He put away his phone. _They don't control me anymore. Truly I could stay here and only go back to Canada when I needed to do work as a nation. That sounds nice. I wouldn't have to deal with all the fighting between France and England, the constant annoying voice of America…_

_**America.**_

The Canadian hadn't thought much about him. He honestly felt a little bad because he had yelled at him. Most would take Canada's side and say America deserved it but…Matthew knew he would have to talk to him sometime. And he completely dreaded the thought.

"Matvey? Are you alive?" Ivan laughed slightly and waved a hand in from of his face.

Matthew blinked. "Eh? Yeah I'm alive, just zoned out."

"Good. Come on, sit. Would you care for some vodka?" Russia asked.

Canada sat on the nearby couch and shook his head. "No thank you." All Ivan did was shrug and grab a bottle for himself. It honestly amazed the Canadian (and probably everyone else) with the amount of alcohol Ivan drank that he wasn't drunk off his ass and dead about fifty times over. Matthew never asked however, for fear of the answer. Russia sat down next to him and smiled, taking a sip of his 'water'. After that the two had a nice conversation about current events, bragging about their hockey skills, and other sorts of things. Suddenly Matthew's phone rang.

"Hey Mattie, where are ya?" It was James….

Canada's 2p.


	9. Chapter 9

James waited patiently for Matthew to answer. He had finally had the courage to ask him out! All the 2p needed to do was meet up with him and-

"Bounjour?" The quiet Canadian's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Mattie, where are ya?" James asked.

"Oh I'm at Russia's house." He said casually. James didn't trust Russia, especially when it came to Matthew.

"Oh um can we meet up? I need to talk to you." The 2p asked awkwardly and shut his eyes, expecting a no.

"Where?" Was all Canada responded with. After deciding to meet at the gate of Ivan's house, James hung up the phone with a sigh. _Why is he even there? He could get himself killed, all because he is too nice. His niceness is adorable though._ The 2p waited by the gates. He was wearing his normal red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. And of course he had his hockey stick with him. Matthew came up the driveway and smiled at him, waving his hand.

"Hey James." He said quietly.

"Hey Mattie. What's up? And honestly, why are you at this asshole's house? He could kill ya, ya know." James replied.

"Hey! Don't say that about him!" Canada defended him.

"What? It isn't like he can hear-" He hadn't even realized that Russia had followed Canada. "Do not say what about who?" The Russian questioned.

"Nothing." The 2p mumbled and sighed.

"So James…what did you need to talk to me about?" Matthew asked.

"I um…" _I'm never gonna have the courage to do this again. _"Look, I fucking like you okay? And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me or some shit." James said and looked to the ground, face slightly flushed.

All Matthew did was stare for a long time before finally speaking. "Um James…I um…I'm…dating Russia…"

It was almost possible to hear the sound of the 2p's heart breaking.

"W-what…? Mattie, that psycho could kill you! Open your eyes!" James shouted.

Russia growled and wrapped a protective arm around Canada. "Do not yell at him. And I am not a psycho contrary to what you have said." He glared harshly at him.

James grabbed his barbed-wire hockey stick. "Don't. Touch. Him. You. Bastard." He gritted through his teeth.

"G-guys let's not fight…" Matthew tried to stop them.

But James had already swung his hockey stick right at the Russian's head.

**MWWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH Why am I evil to my characters? I don't know but I hope you liked it! Also thank you for all the reviews I love all of you internet peoples!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan backed away and growled, grabbing his pipe out of his tan jacket. "Do not play games with me, 2p."

James only shrugged. "I love how you think I give a shit." Russia's first concern was Canada. "Matvey, please back away." He said gently. The 2p roughly pulled Matthew to him. "Don't tell him what to do." Matthew remained silent as he tried to squirm out of his 2p's grasp. The Russian wasn't quite sure what to do. If he swung his pipe, he could hurt Matthew. If he didn't, he might be taken away.

And he just couldn't let that happen.

"Mattie, we can go now. Just stop squirming. He can't hurt you anymore." James said quietly.

"H-he isn't hurting me! He's my boyfriend!" The Canadian argued and finally broke free of the grasp, running back over to Ivan. Russia took this opportunity and brought his pipe down hard over the 2p's head. James stumbled back, but regained his balance and charged at the Russian with his hockey stick. Ivan knew it wouldn't hurt much and could be easily blocked with his pipe.

But Matthew didn't know.

While Russia expected to have heard a clash with his pipe, he heard nothing. He hadn't even realized his eyes had been shut. When both Ivan and James looked at each other they realized that neither was hurt very badly…

…But Matthew was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from his head.


	11. Chapter 11

James blinked and stared at his 1p self. He couldn't believe the one person he had been trying to protect had been hurt, and the person he had meant to harm…

Was still standing there, having the exact same thought.

"Look." Ivan broke the silence first. "I understand you still have a fight with me. But not here, not now. Right now there are more important matters to attend to." He gestured toward the still unconscious Canadian. James nodded and picked Matthew up bridal style, earning a glare from Ivan before a sigh. The hospital was not far away, but they still drove. As soon as they got there the doctors took Matthew back into one of the rooms and left the two alone. As much as the 2p wanted to bash Russia's face in right then and there, he restrained himself.

A few hours later Matthew was awake and well enough to be released. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a note to be careful and take it easy for a few weeks. "I just told them it was a hockey incident, not like it hasn't happened before." He smiled slightly and James released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The stony silence between the other two was apparent to the Canadian and he frowned. "Please don't fight. I really hate fighting…" Russia forced a smile and hugged him. "Alright. We won't." The Russian really hated to lie to Canada, but he knew it had to be done.

"And James…" Matthew turned to look at him. "I appreciate you taking me to the hospital, but I really don't think you should stay. I don't feel that way about you." He said rather bluntly and sighed. All James could do was nod. "Yeah…but whenever he breaks your heart." He started and nodded to Ivan. "Know I'll still be here." With that the 2p walked away and out of the story for a while. **((Partial fourth wall break? *fixes wall*))**

"Don't worry about him." Russia said, noticing Canada's sad face. "If he was able to hit you that hard with a hockey stick, he'll be just fine, da? And about that, I am sorry that it happened. It was my fault too." He looked down.

"Non…it's okay." He smiled. "It really isn't worse than some of the hockey injuries I've gotten."

"I will have to play hockey with you sometime." Russia said and laughed. "So you are all okay to go home?" Matthew nodded. "Oui." Ivan grabbed his hand and the two walked out together. It seems nothing could really separate them.

Except maybe one phone call.


	12. Chapter 12

A call from a certain Englishman with pink hair, that is.

Oliver needed someone new to toy with. Someone who wouldn't be hard to control, and not very popular. And who better for that…then Canada? It wasn't hard to get his phone number, seeing as all he had to do was ask James. "How to do it how to do it…" He pondered. "Kill him? No that would be dull. Torture? Maybe." The 2p had heard about what had been going on with Alfred Matthew and Ivan. How? Who knows how he gets his information. He put his thoughts to the side and grabbed his phone, sending a text to the number on the small slip of paper.

This is the way we change the scene, change the scene, change the scene. This is the way we change the scene because I'm weird.

The Canadian was currently outside, climbing a tree. He had learn to climb fairly well since he had a lot of free time. Plus all the trees in his country. Russia, however, preferred to just sit at the base of the tree and watch him; the way his eyes lit up when he got to the next branch. How could he have not noticed it before?

"Be careful. Please." Ivan said, still a bit worried Matthew would fall.

"I'm fine." He replied and laughed. When his phone vibrated he stopped climbing and pulled it out of his sweatshirt pocket to check.

_**Hey, Mattie, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the park on Berry St.? It's important. P.S. This is Alfred I got a new phone.**_

"He isn't that formal usually…it must be really important." Matthew stated and put his phone away, causing a look of concern from Ivan.

"Who was it?" He questioned.

"Alfred. He got a new number I guess." Canada replied with a shrug. "Anyways he needs to talk to me. I'll be back soon, okay?" He kissed Russia's forehead and started walking to the park. When he got there he saw no one. "He might be running a bit late." Matthew stated and sat on a bench. _Not out of the ordinary. _But no sooner than he thought it had a cloth been put around his mouth, and he passed out. It was chloroform, no doubt. And no doubt, from Oliver.


End file.
